Too Much
by Mrs.SparrowDepp
Summary: During DMC after the Curiosity scene. What if Jack couldn't handle not being able to kiss Elizabeth anymore. That it was too much, what would happen when he tries to solve this problem? Sparrabeth.


Hey guys. I've been wanting to do a sexy Jack and Elizabeth story for a long time. So I thought I would finally do it. I'm finally going to let my Sparrabeth pervertedness out. Hope you love it. Please review as if your life depended on it. Enjoy.

Plot: During DMC after the Curiosity scene. Pretend they didn't arrive at Isle Cruses for a while after that scene. An that Jack wrapped lace over the black spot. But anyway back to plot, what if Jack couldn't handle not being able to kiss Elizabeth anymore. That it was too much, what would happen when he tries to solve this problem? Sparrabeth.

Disclamier: I own nothing. And I think every time I am forced to say that, a kitten dies. Let's save the kittens, shall we? **Oh and Warning there is sexual content in this story. If you don't like that, don't read this.**

****NOTE FROM THE BETA:** -points at a chalkboard- See this? This is called a smut-to-be. See that piece of paper over there? That's my smut-in-progress. Now that I've read this little gem, I'm going to make it my mission to be more perverted than it. There's a line in there I added with permission from the author. But I love this to bitses. :3 SPARRABETH OTP!!

**Too Much~**

Elizabeth had been in her room for a while. It had been about half an hour since she and Jack had gotten close to kissing. It was so intense, so close! She actually thought he was going to kiss her. But he didn't, and she was proud of him. But in the back of her mind she sort of wanted him to kiss her. For some odd reason, she wanted to finally know what it felt like to kiss him. To kiss Jack. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be attracted to Jack? Something about him made her want him. It was a horrible feeling to have someone have a spell over you. She couldn't get out of it.

Even when she looked at that stupid compass it pointed to him. But, of course, it was wrong. Jack wasn't what she wanted most. He couldn't be. She was in love with Will. But it was like every time she looked at him, she got weak in the knees. Every time he spoke, she would give him that dreamy smile. And every time he was so close, like he was a while ago, she would hold her breath. It was infuriating. She wanted it to stop. She loved Will and would never be with Jack. She didn't love Jack. At least she thought she didn't love Jack. It was only attraction, maybe lust. But that was it. She didn't love him.

That's what she was telling herself, anyway.

She stood up to go get something to eat. When she opened the door, there stood Jack. He just stood, staring at her. That stare that always made her feel like she was an angel. She looked back at him. Then she finally had the courage to speak. "Jack, um....did you need something?"

"Yes," Jack mumbled still staring.

"What do you need?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"You," Jack whispered.

"Wha-?" Elizabeth was cut off by Jack walking in, slamming the door, and pinning her against it. His hands held her wrists by her head. He was so close, their bodies were practically pressed against each other. Their faces weren't even an inch apart. Elizabeth could hardly breathe. She stared at Jack in shock and in a trance. "What are you doing?" She breathed.

"Tell me you don't want this." Jack whispered.

"I-" Elizabeth started but was cut off once again.

"Tell me you don't want me, and I'll walk right out this door." Jack spoke again.

"Jack-"

"Tell me that you don't think this...that this...doesn't feel...absolutely, amazingly wonderful." Jack closed his eyes and laid his forehead on Elizabeth's. Elizabeth closed her eyes as well.

"You have no idea," she whispered back. Jack breathed and Elizabeth shivered inside and out. His breath felt amazing. It was so warm and inviting. She had never seen Jack so intense and vulnerable. All she wanted to do was kiss him. Just kiss him. _Just kiss him. He wants it. You want it. Kiss, Jack. Lean in and kiss those lips. _She thought to herself.

_"Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."_

Elizabeth shook out of her memories. She opened her eyes and looked at Jack. She realized she couldn't do this. She couldn't do this to Will! He loved her and she loved him. She couldn't do this!

"Jack, stop!" She struggled out of his grip and pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, confused.

"I can't do this." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Why not?" Jack responded.

"We can't do this. I love Will. We can't. I won't hurt him, Jack. I'm sorry." Elizabeth turned to open the door and walk out. Then, all of the sudden, she was turned around and pinned by the hands against the door again.

"Jack, we can't! Let me go!" Elizabeth struggled, but this time Jack's grip was stronger.

"No. You think is fair?" Jack asked.

"No, it's not. That's why I'm stopping it so no one will get hurt!" Elizabeth cried, still squirming.

"You think this is fair for me?" Jack growled and Elizabeth looked at him. "You're a wench, you know that? You think the world revolves around you and your problems! You don't care about anyone else but you and your stupid William! You think you can flirt with me? Test my limits? Play games? Then just walk away from me? I can't handle it anymore! I've wanted you for so long. God, so long! And then, when we're so close, you get your morals back!" Jack spat.

Elizabeth stared at him. She couldn't believe he actually said all that. She never really thought about how Jack felt. She knew he always wanted to get in her pants. But she actually never realized he wanted her. He wanted her for a long time. She really did treat him like crap!

"Jack, I'm sorry! I never knew!" Elizabeth spoke quietly.

"Don't play that crap. You knew!" Jack yelled. Elizabeth looked down, tears welling up. Jack sighed and spoke again in a softer voice. "You just said you wanted this. Even if you don't want to hurt Will. You know you can't keep putting on this mask. You want me and you know it. You can't fight it anymore."

"Alright, I want you! There, I said it! _Are you happy now, Jack Sparrow_?!" Elizabeth screamed in his face. The next thing she knew, Jack crashed his lips into hers. The world started spinning. The feeling of his lips on hers was heaven! Their lips fitted perfectly together, like God made them just for this. Elizabeth wanted so badly to touch his face, run her fingers through his dreadlocks. But Jack's grip prevented that.

Elizabeth struggled to get out of the grip, but she couldn't. She broke the kiss unwillingly. "Jack," She breathed.

"What?" Jack breathed back. Elizabeth looked at his lips then back at him and Jack understood what she meant. "Oh, sorry." Jack slid his hands off her wrists to her waist. As soon as his hands were off her wrists she cupped his face and kissed him with all the fire in her body.

For a while, they kissed as they were, then it started to slow down to sweet and passionate. They just explored each others' lips, just tasting each other. Elizabeth was so involved in the kiss she just realized Jack was pressing his tongue into her lips, trying and gain access. She barely opened her mouth to let him in. He dived in, exploring Elizabeth's mouth in ways Will never did. Soon she joined and they both were lost in each other. Finally they broke the kiss, breaths ragged.

They just stood there, regaining their breathing rhythm. Jack leaned in and Elizabeth parted her lips for his to meet hers. But instead, Jack's lips were on her neck. She moaned, loving the feeling of his lips on her skin. Jack open-mouthed kissed all down her neck. Elizabeth moved her neck to the side to give him better access. One hand lay on his shoulder; the other gripped the wall hoping she wouldn't scream from the goodness of his kisses.

Jack licked all the way up her neck until he bit her ear. Elizabeth moaned, "Jack."

"I want you," Jack breathed kissing her neck more. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you, too." Elizabeth whispered. Then she opened her eyes in shock she just said it. She just admitted she wanted Jack. _What has this man done to me?_

Jack lifted Elizabeth's leg to wrap around his waist. Elizabeth held onto his neck. Jack moved his lips back to hers. She whispered against his lips, "You feel so good." Jack pushed her back against the wall. Elizabeth gasped in shock. It hurt a little since her back did slam against the wall, but where they were so close and where she had her leg wrapped around him she knew why he did it. She knew what he wanted her to feel and she sure did feel it.

"Elizabeth!" Jack breathed. He started to unbutton her shirt. Elizabeth grabbed his hands.

"Jack! Right here!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Your absolutely right, love." Jack responded and picked up Elizabeth's other leg to wrap around him. Then started to walk towards his bedroom door. Elizabeth sucked on his upper lips as he opened the door. "Just can't wait can you, Lizzie?" Jack chuckled.

"Nope." Elizabeth smiled.

He walked into his bedroom and closed the door with his foot. "Lizzie, meet bed. Bed, meet Lizzie," Jack said happily throwing Elizabeth onto his bed. She giggled. Jack took off his belts and effects and laid them on his dresser. Jack hopped around, trying to take off his boots. Elizabeth stared at him with a smile on his face. "You're insane," Elizabeth giggled.

"Yep." Jack agreed.

Jack knelt down and slid off Elizabeth's boots. He kissed her feet sweetly. Elizabeth rubbed his face. Jack looked up at her and smiled at her as well. Elizabeth blushed and grabbed his collar and started pulling him onto the bed. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Jack smirked as he crawled on to the bed as Elizabeth crawled backwards.

Finally Jack crawled on top of her. They lay there, smiling at each other. They started to kiss as Elizabeth pulled his vest off and threw it to the floor. Jack leaned up and ripped her shirt off. Elizabeth gasped in shock and embarrassment: no one had ever seen her like this. She started to cover herself when Jack pulled them away. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Don't. You look beautiful." Elizabeth smiled and relaxed.

Jack started to nibble at her shoulders. Elizabeth lay there, enjoying the feeling of him being on top of her. There was nothing like it. She pulled at the bottom of his shirt and whined playfully. Jack leaned up and pulled it off. Elizabeth leaned up and rubbed his chest and stomach. She pushed him over and straddled him. Jack looked up at her and winked. She leaned down and kissed all down his chest and stomach little licks and bites throughout, her hair following her as she went. Jack moaned, "Ahhhh, Lizzie,"

"Does that feel good?" Elizabeth looked up and asked teased. Jack flipped them to where he was back on top of her.

"You naughty lass!" Jack smirked and Elizabeth blushed. Jack kissed all the way down her chest stopping at her breasts. Jack kissed and licked each of them.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped. Jack kissed down her stomach and got to her pants line. He looked at her and she nodded her approval. He slid them off with her underwear. Elizabeth gulped. She was so nervous! Now she was completely exposed to Jack. Yet, somehow she felt at ease, like this was right.

Jack slid back up and started kissing her. He rubbed her thighs and she couldn't help but kiss him more. They explored each other's mouths yet again, each kiss making them want more and more. "Jack." Elizabeth broke the kiss. "Take them off," she begged pulling on his pants. Jack smirked and whispered, "Why don't you?"

Elizabeth fumbled with the button and zipper. She was trying so hard and that made it harder to get off. "Let me help." Jack grinned and Elizabeth lay back, watching him. He took off his pants. All that was left from Elizabeth being Jack's fully was those boxers. Elizabeth slid her hand down his chest and onto his boxers. She could see the bulge of what was under them. She took a breath and pulled them down. Now they both we're fully exposed to one other. They took a few minutes exploring the other's bodies, learning every single spot.

Jack lay on top of her and looked down at her. She knew what was coming. She heard from some people that it hurt. She was scared. She was a virgin and she was about to lose her innocence. But she wouldn't want to lose it to anyone but Jack.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Because once I start I won't be able to stop."

"I want you Jack. I want this. No regrets." Elizabeth smiled. Jack nodded he barely kissed her lips. Right when he was about to go in. Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Jack asked, annoyed that she made him stop.

"Before we do this I have to tell you something." Elizabeth spoke.

"What?"

"I...um...I think I love you." Elizabeth whispered. Jack stared at her for the longest time. Elizabeth knew this wasn't going to be good. _I just told Jack I love him. I love Jack. Oh my God I love Jack! Where the heck did that come from?! _

"Oh...well...what about Will?"

"I haven't thought about him since you kissed me, If that says anything." Elizabeth responded blushing. _Wow, you sure are a horrible person, Elizabeth._

"I see...so this is what I've been feeling." Jack smiled. Elizabeth eyes widened. "Listen, I'm not an emotional guy. I don't go around telling people I love them. I don't love people. I'm pretty much a one night stand type. But there's something about you. I just...I can't stay away. I...think I might love you, too."

Elizabeth grabbed his face and kissed him. That's all she could do. She was never so happy in her life. When they finally broke apart Elizabeth nodded and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Jack took a breath and entered inside her. Elizabeth gripped his shoulders. A sharp pain went through her. Tears started falling. She couldn't do this.

"Jack stop!"Elizabeth gasped. Jack stilled his movements.

"I can't." Jack breathed. _I can't, because your innocence is gone. And even if I could, I wouldn't. I could never take myself out of you voluntarily. Your mine, Lizzie._

"Jack, please. It hurts! It hurts so bad!" Elizabeth cried.

"I know. I know. It'll go away, I promise." Jack rubbed her face. _I'm so sorry, 'Lizabeth._

"Jack, make the pain go away. Make it go away!" Elizabeth whimpered. Jack laid his face in her neck.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here, I'm here." He whispered. He hated seeing her in pain. But it couldn't be helped. Finally the pain went away and Jack started moving in and out of her.

"Don't stop." Elizabeth moaned.

They spent the next minutes listening to each other moan and say their names. Elizabeth left scratch marks down Jack's back. Jack had went faster and faster until they were both sweating. They had made love. It had been the most wonderful bliss for both of them.

They lay on their backs, side by side, regaining their breath and composure. Once they were back to normal, Elizabeth rolled on her side and looked at him.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Jack finished her sentence. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Women don't love me for nothing."

"I'm glad it was you." Elizabeth spoke.

"I always wanted it to be." Jack spoke. They both smiled. Jack looked back at the ceiling and took a breath. Elizabeth smirked.

"Let's do it again." Elizabeth whispered. She rolled on top of him and kissed him.

Jack and Elizabeth stayed in Jack's cabin for a couple more hours. Finally, they we're both fully dressed and ready to go. Elizabeth turned around to Jack.

"I wish we could have lain there forever."

"Me too. But you got your dear William." Jack mumbled. Elizabeth walked over and cupped his face.

"We can't tell anyone about this. We have to pretend it never happened. I just have to get this all straighten out." _I can't leave Will for Jack. _

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, but in the back of my mind I want to be with you. But...it's...just...we can't be together, Jack. I love Will." _After all that, I still love Will. But I don't want to stop loving Jack. Wow, I really am screwed up! _

"You love me more." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Today meant everything to me. But it can never happen again. I love you. I'm sorry. Goodbye." Elizabeth walked out to hear the 'land ho!' from Gibbs. _It can never happen again. I will never be with Jack. I love Will forever._

They knew that this would be a problem in the future. But for now, Elizabeth would stay with Will. _For now. But you will come over to my side, Lizzie. You basically already have. _Jack heard the 'land ho!' and looked down at his hand.

"I want my jar of dirt."


End file.
